Paper Hearts and Lava Stars
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: A drabble collection for various different challenges. Het, Femslash and Slash. Random one shots. Currently There is a celebration at Malfoy Manor.
1. Last Dance

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Title: Last Dance**

 **Pairing: Narcissa/ Remus**

The music plays and they dance together for what will be the last time.

Her blonde hair is loose and she looks beautiful. He hasn't shaved for a few days and looks scruffy an smells strongly of chocolate.

The music comes to an end and they separate.

He stands there long after she has left and he wishes more than anything that she was back in his arms.


	2. Mint

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Ginny/Dudley**

 **Title: Mint**

She had beautiful red hair and smelt strongly of coffee, mint chewing gum and a flowery type of perfume. He met her in a pub they drank together, but never exchanged names. They spent one fantastic night together and he never saw her again after that.

He had spent years searching for his redheaded beauty, but had not caught even a glimpse of her.

She had vanished from the world almost like magic.

He hopes that one day he should meet her again and maybe that she had spent years thinking of him too.


	3. Vinger

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Random Ship.**

 **Pairing: Teddy Lupin/Daphne Greengrass.**

He likes that she understands loss the way that he does and the forever feeling it can leave you with. She was beautiful too, and really likes that about her. Daphne is also funny and smart, likes to cook and hates the smell vinegar.

All these things Teddy liked about her, but what he loved was that she was the first person to see him and not his parents.

He also loved that someone as beautiful as her could love him.


	4. Attractive

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Regulus/Gilderoy.**

 **Title: Attractive**

Regulus isn't sure if he loves or likes Gilderoy at all. He knew he liked to like look at him, but other than finding him attractive he couldn't list anything that he liked.

Gilderoy was self-centred and arrogant, he wasn't smart nor did he share any of the same interests with Regulus. When they were together they never talked about anything meaningful or something as boring as the weather.

Regulus continually had to ask himself why he still slept with Gilderoy when he didn't like him, they never shared a half decent conversation together and the only thing that he found remotely interesting about Gilderoy were his looks.


	5. Flower in the Sun

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Lily/Lucius**

 **Title: Flower in the Sun**

Her red hair shines in the sun, he wants to reach out and touch it, but he can't. She doesn't know that he is here or that he watches her.

He knows that he shouldn't because she is a Mudblood and unworthy of his attention, but he cannot help himself, she has bewitched him.

She lets out a laugh and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear the whole thing makes his heart beat face faster.

She is beautiful, but when she laughs there are no words to describe how even more beautiful she becomes.

He wonders if he could ever get her to laugh like that for him.

She is too good for someone like Potter, but not for him apart from one thing that she's a Mudblood.

He wishes that she was a Pureblood but she isn't so he can never have her.


	6. Misery Loves Company

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Pansy/Cho.**

She's bitter and broken, but it's okay because so is Pansy. It's what makes them perfect that they have become bitter by lost loves and death.

The claws of death have latched on to both of them and won't let them go.

Pansy is colder than her, but then again, she was raised to be cold; not to ever show love or any kind of weakness.

She's only with Pansy because, well the old saying misery loved company was true and there was no one more miserable than Pansy.

In many ways Pansy was everything she hated in life. A supporter of Voldemort, cold and cunning, liked to bully people into submission.

But she was the only person who understood the way she felt and the only person she had so whether she hated everything about what she was or not she'd stick with her.

Anything was better than being utterly alone.


	7. Not A Trophy

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Pairing: Narcissa/Karkaroff**

He watches her dance with Lucius. His eyes are fixed on her and he can't tear them away. She looks beautiful like a princess who should be somewhere grander than here.

He can tell that she doesn't want to be here it's written all over her face. If he were her husband then he wouldn't bring here to mingle with a bunch sadistic bastards.

But he isn't her husband and all he can do is watch her be paraded around like a trophy.


	8. Wedding Night

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Crystals, Gemstones & Astrology: Rose Quartz Basic Level. **

**Pairing: Rodolphus/Bellatrix.**

She had imagined her wedding night many times and in none of these fantasies was Rodolphus passed out drunk. Yet there he was laying on the floor snoring loudly.

Bellatrix was tempted to go over and give a not so gentle kick in the ribs to wake him up. The only thing that stops her is that she's too pissed off to argue with him.

She'd probably the mood she's in end up killing him and then spend the rest of life hearing someone in family saying she'll never find another man willing to marry her.

She couldn't understand why Rodolphus wanted to marry her when she'd made it more than clear over the years that she hated his guts. The only thing she could stand about him was that he loathed Lucius Malfoy as much as she did.


	9. Hate

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Pairing:Hermione/Severus**

She thinks that if he let get close enough she could heal him. She could get rid of the bitterness that oozes out of him, but he won't let her get close.

She knows it's because her, the name he mutters in his sleep.

She loves Severus, but she knows he will always love Lily. Hermione can't lie to herself, there's a part that's jealous and hates Lily.

The same burning hate Severus feels for James, Hermione nows feels for Lily.


	10. The Sin of Lust

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Pairing:Narcissa/Astoria**

Narcissa knows that lusting after Astoria is wrong, but she can't help herself. She's so young and beautiful with lips that should be kissed.

And her lips are being kissed, but by Draco, Narcissa's son. Narcissa is jealous that her son gets to be with Astoria and she doesn't.

Sometimes she thinks that Astoria knows the things that Narcissa thinks about her and taunts by being overly affectionate with Draco or wears something that shows just enough cleavage to feed Narcissa's imagination.

Other times she thinks that Astoria is completely clueless about the whole thing.

Narcissa doesn't know what's worse Astoria having absolutely no idea or Astoria knowing and teasing her with something she can't have.

Draco thankfully remains utterly oblivious to the fact his mother is lusting after his wife.


	11. Darker Part

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Pairing Prompt: Bellatrix/Voldemort**

 **Lyric Prompt: So what if you see the darkest side of me? (Animal I Have Become) & How can you see into my eyes like open doors? (Bring Me to Life)**

He has never had to use Legilimency to know what she really thinks or feeling. He knows when she's lying or telling the truth her eyes always give her away.

When she's lying those dark eyes of hers scream guilt that's why she rarely lies to him because he'll always know.

He's the only one that really knows her the darkest parts that she knows even her husband as twisted as he is would be disgusted by.

But he isn't disgusted by it in the slightest nor is she repulsed when he shows her the darkest parts of him.

She feeds off it like a starving man eating for first time in what feels likes forever.


	12. Such A Cold Beauty

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Pairing Prompt: Lucius/Druella**

* * *

Druella Black is just as beautiful as her daughters. In many ways her maturity made her more beautiful than them. Lucius Malfoy thought that she was the most gorgeous woman that he had ever laid eyes on.

He was engaged to Narcissa, who was Druella's youngest daughter, but Narcissa wasn't very much more than a girl. What he wanted was a real woman to be intimate with.

Druella was the woman for him and he knew that Druella knew that too. The fact she was married didn't bother her, nor the fact that Lucius was engaged to her daughter.

She relished from Lucius' attentions and got a kick out of the sneaking around. If she felt any guilt about her betrayal she certainly didn't show it in front Lucius.

Lucius found her coldness towards the whole thing very attractive.


	13. If The Choice Had Been Hers

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Prompts: Single Word Prompts: Descriptors Admire Gazed at, Cherish, Treasure. Lyric Prompt: He's so tall and handsome as hell/He's so bad but he does it so well (Wildest Dreams)- Taylor Swift. Pairing Prompt: Narcissa/Rodolphus.**

* * *

She gazed at him from across the room it was too soon to go over and talk to him. Sure Narcissa could pretend to go over there to greet Bellatrix but Narcissa is certain that her sister knows about her and Rodolphus.

She doesn't think Bellatrix particularly cares who her husband sleeps with, but she doesn't trust her not to let it slip just to get to Lucius.

Narcissa does treasure what she has with Lucius, but things between them are just too comfortable. Now Rodolphus he's dangerous and handsome, you can never predict what he'll do or say.

Rodolphus is full of passion and drive, whereas Lucius lacks it. Maybe because Abraxas always handed everything to him on a plate.

Rodolphus gives her expensive gifts and likes to hear about her day, unlike Lucius, who pretends to listen to her and gets a House Elf to pick out presents for her.

Rodolphus likes to cherish every moment with her and Lucius takes them for granted. If she'd been able to have chosen who she got to marry, then it would have been Rodolphus.

The man that she forced to admire from across the room when there is a crowd.


	14. It Was Loyalty That Destroyed Us

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Pairing: Severus/Bellatrix**

 **Summary: She can't remember and he can't forget.**

* * *

 _ **She hates him now**_ **.**

She doesn't trust him and she's right, not too, but she doesn't trust him simply because he's a half blood. She hates him more than she's ever hated anyone before, but he's the only one who remembers why.

It seems that Azkaban has robbed her of than her sanity it seems to have taken her memories of him. Now all she does is look at him with burning hatred in her eyes, but once it'd been a different story.

 _ **She had loved him once upon a time.**_

He knows that she no longer remembers that she had loved him. The memories of their time together erased forever for her, but he can't forget those days.

She used to smile when she saw him not the smile she has now that's filled with insanity but warm and almost gentle. She had been the one to train him up to perfect his talents in the Dark Arts.

He can still remember the look of pride on her face the first time he killed.

Those who objected to him being a Death Eater because of his blood status she silenced quickly and furiously.

 _ **It was loyalty that drove them apart.**_

When he found out that the Dark Lord was certain that it was Lily's child who had the power to defeat him; his love and loyalty to Lily rose to the surface and he had wanted to save Lily.

He betrayed the Dark Lord and he betrayed Bellatrix. She had found out that it was him that told Dumbledore about the prophecy, but she didn't tell the Dark Lord.

She framed another Death Eater so that he wouldn't be killed.

He knew that she had hoped that his feelings for Lily would go away again and he'd be loyal to the Dark Lord again.

 _ **He lost them both in the end.**_

Lily was killed, the Dark Lord fell and Bellatrix blamed him. He doesn't know whether it was love, loyalty or anger that drove her to do what she did to Alice and Frank Longbottom.

Whatever it was, it was enough to ensure that she went to Azkaban far away from him.

Now all she knows is that she hates but doesn't know why.


	15. Do You Dream of Me

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Getting Around Challenge.**

 **Pairing: Narcissa/Molly.**

She dreams of a red- headed woman wearing a light purple dress. The woman she can never be with again. They made their choices to go their separate ways. To marry and have children, it was what was expected of them.

But she can't help wondering, does Molly dream about her or has she completely let Narcissa go.

She still loves Molly and misses her more each day and when she's wide awake, she pushes all thoughts of her away because it hurts to think about her.

When she sleeps, she can't help but dream of her.

She has haunted her dreams for years and when she wakes to be reminded that she isn't beside her it hurts.

She'll never wake to find Molly beside her again.

She doesn't regret marrying Lucius because if she hadn't Draco never would have been born and could never regret the existence of her son.

But still she misses Molly and regrets that she gave into what her parents wanted for her not taking the risk and going after what she wanted in life.

And she could deny while she was awake but never while she slept the thing she wanted and always would be Molly.


	16. He'll Save Her

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Prompt: Lana Del Rey Prompt "Because I'm crazy, baby, I need you to come here and save me." - Off to the Races.**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/Voldemort**

She waits for him like a dog waits for its master to come home. Long after her sanity goes and her memories are shattered into pieces she holds to the belief that he will come back and save her.

When he comes for her everything will be okay again. She just has to survive long enough for him to save her that's all she has to do.

It doesn't matter that's she's gone mad or that can't remember anything clearly anymore because the thing she can remember clearly is that he promised he'd always save her.


	17. The Insecure Beauty

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Title: The Insecure Beauty**

 **Pairing: Draco/Gabrielle**

 **Summary: She's insecure but she really has no need to be.**

* * *

He thinks that she is more beautiful than her sister, but the problem is Gabrielle doesn't think so too. She's insecure and she has no reason to be.

Draco wishes that she could see herself through his eyes, then she'd know that she was perfect. Not only in looks, but intelligence and having a sense of humour.

The way her face would kind of scrunch up when she was confused about the meaning of an English word. The way she could only lay on stomach to get to sleep, only using coconut scented shampoo and hating the smell of anything lemony.

All these tiny things made her perfect in his eyes and Draco wished that she knew that.


	18. Grated Nerves

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Pairing Prompt: Scorpius/James Sirius Potter**

 **Written for TheRavenclaw.**

Scorpius loved James he really did, but there were times when his boyfriend grated on his nerves.

Like when he refused to take any situation serious or flirted with other men right in front of him. He left his dirty clothes everywhere and starts arguments with Scorpius father at any given opportunity.

Then there was stuff that he liked like that only James could make him smile after a bad day and brought him breakfast in bed.


	19. Crush My Heart

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for The Bellatrix Challenge / Competition.**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/James**

 **Feeling Prompts:Impulsive & Tortured.**

He is tortured by feeling anything other than hate for her. He should hate everything about her, but he doesn't and he doesn't think he ever will.

She's this impulsive force of destruction that takes men's hearts and crushes them.

He's always known that she would never love him the way he loved her, but James was okay with that or at least that's what he told himself.

James had tried to break things off with her once, but she started crying and saying she loved him. He knew Bellatrix's tears weren't real and her idea of love was letting someone live but he couldn't walk away from her.


	20. Can't Save Us From Fate

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Rodolphus/Alice.**

He kisses her on the forehead, it's the last gentle act he'll ever commit towards her.

He doesn't want to hurt her, but he doesn't have choice she'll never tell them what they did to need know without pain.

He had loved her stubbornness once, but now he wishes that she was weak and caved easily.

write here. Her eyes is pleading with him to make it all stop, but he can't even though he really does want to.

It's too late to save them either, from their fate now, but he wishes he could tell her that he still loves her and he's sorry.

He wishes the roles were reversed, he'd give anything for them to be.

He will always love her and he will always be sorry, but there isn't another way there never was.


	21. Cheating Fate

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Voldemort/Trelawney.**

 **AN: This was one of the most difficult things I've ever had to write. Never in a million years did I ever thing I'd write Voldemort/ Trelawney like ever.**

* * *

It's almost funny that the one woman he'd ever shown truly a fraction of his real self is the one that has predicted his potential downfall.

She can't remember that's she has or know that is the reason why Dumbledore has suddenly taken her into the protection of the walls of Hogwarts.

If he were a man that believed in fate then he'd say it was fate, but he's always believed that he could shape his fate. That he could cheat destiny and death.

Maybe he is that powerful to do all that until Severus told him that she had made a prophecy he hadn't doubted that he could.

If it had been anyone else then maybe he still would believe that a hundred percent.


	22. Someone Like Him

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Narcissa/Fenrir**

 **Prompts: Energetic, Attracted, Embarrassed.**

* * *

She likes being in Fenrir's company because he's energetic and wild. Someone like Narcissa should be utterly disgusted by Fenrir, but she isn't.

She's attracted to him in a way that she's been attracted to anyone before. And she knew that generations of the Black family would turn in their graves if she ever acted on her attraction.

Because she's a good Pureblood who would never bring shame to her family, she just watches him from afar and daydreams about.

And when he catches her looking at him she blushes and turns her head away embarrassed at being caught.


	23. An Illusion

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Prompts: Lana Del Rey Prompt:"But you are unfixable, I can't break through your world." - Shades of Cool & Pairing Prompt:Hermione/Lucius**

* * *

She remembers a time when he sneered at her and looked at her as if she were nothing but that was a long time ago. He was broken by the war, whereas she became stronger from it.

He feeds off the strength she now has like a parasite and she lets him not out of love, but to keep the illusion that she has successfully managed to break through into his world.

That being a Muggleborn is just as good as being a Pureblood but it isn't and the difference now is she knows it and he doesn't.

The truth is after everything she has done, she's still seen as less because of her blood. She fits in no better than the day she first boarded the Hogwarts Express.

She doesn't tell him that because if he knew he wouldn't need her anymore. So she keeps up the illusion and she hopes that one day it will become more than just an illusion.


	24. Lisa Turpin More Than Smart

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for The Weekly Minor Character Challenge.**

 **Character: Lisa Turpin**

* * *

Lisa is smart, that's all anyone ever says about her. No one ever mentions that she collects things like feathers or weird shaped stones.

No all anyone concretes on is that she's smart which is true, she is but there's much more to her than that.

Like the only food she can cook without burning is pasta or she once burped the alphabet in potions because she'd been dared to.


	25. Just Not Yet

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Archery Competition.**

 **Prompt: Lucius/Andromeda.**

 **Prompts: Pairing Prompt Lucius/ Andromeda, AU Prompt, Affair AU, Criminal Mind Dialogue "I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks.", Emotion Prompts Bitter, Upset, Ashamed, Words instead of said prompts: pleaded, Snapped, apologized, acknowledged, protested, quizzed, responsed.**

Andromeda slams the saucepan onto the cooker with such force it makes Lucius step back. She has a bitter smile on her face and you can tell by the way that she is standing she is upset.

"Andy its three in the morning, come back to bed?." Lucius pleaded, reaching out and putting his hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off.

"I am just like my mother. When she is upset, she cooks." Andromeda snapped, she feels ashamed that let Lucius get her wound up like this, but more of over the fact he shouldn't be here with her in the first place.

He should be at home with Narcissa his wife and her sister.

"Look Andy, I'm sorry about what I said," Lucius apologized. "You know I love you."

"Yeah, I know you love me Lucius, " Andromeda acknowledged, sighing. "But just not enough to leave Narcissa.".

"I never said that!," Lucius protested, his voice full of frustration. "I just can't leave her right now.".

"How long am I supposed to wait?." Andromeda quizzed, turning around and facing him.

"I don't know," Lucius responded, grabbing hold of her hand and pulling her close. "I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to hurt Narcissa nor do you."

Lucius kissed Andromeda on top of the head and she couldn't stop the tear from rolling down her cheek.


	26. Love and Trust

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Seamus/Neville.**

 **AN: I struggled with this pairing for some reason.**

* * *

Seamus and Neville had gotten together a year after the war ended. They were now celebrating their tenth anniversary together.

Seamus had known that Neville was the one for him after four months of dating. Neville had known after only two weeks that Seamus was the one for him.

Other than being Gryffindors they didn't have much in common, but that didn't really bother either of them. Because their separate interests gave them things to talk about.

If you asked either what they loved most about each other then Seamus would say that he could always trust Neville and Neville would say that he loved the same thing about Seamus.

They loved and trusted one another more than anyone else on the planet.


	27. Dark Fury

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/Luna**

Luna knows that Bellatrix is mad and dangerous. There is no good in her Luna can see that in Bellatrix's eyes, but still she's attracted to the older witch.

Bellatrix is beautiful, even after years of being locked up in Azkaban and her cruel nature suites her.

Luna more than once has witnessed this cruelty, felt her anger and her madness.

Sometimes Luna wonders whether Bellatrix was born to inflict pain on others or if someone taught her to do. Maybe it no longer matters which one is true anymore.

There are a rare few moments when Luna has only a tiny flicker of something gentle in her eyes, but it goes as quickly as comes to be replaced by fury.

In those moments Luna feels the urge to Bellatrix comfort and she doesn't why she does.


	28. Poisoned Flower

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Title: Poison Flower**

 **Pairing: Narcissa/Voldemort**

She's so breakable that's what he finds attractive about her. She cares too deeply for those she loves and if he killed them that would break her.

She'll only kill when she has to there's no drive in her to kill because she can, he doesn't like that trait in her which is why he has never offered her the chance to become a Death Eater.

He looks at her, but he never touches because he knows that he poisons everything he touches. He can't help it and a part of him care too much about her to taint her.

So he has to be content just watching her from afar while she gazes at him with fear.

And she is afraid him because he has the power to take away everything that she loves. He has the power to end her life if he wished it but he doesn't.


	29. Owl Eyes

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Hopscotch**

 **Prompts: Chose pairing,** Hogwarts (location), Owl (creature).

Pairing: Hermione/Rabastan

He sees her lying there with Hogwarts crumbles around. She's unconscious and covered in blood, he picks her up and runs away from the battle.

His side has lost, he has come to accept that but he won't lose his life or freedom. Everyone is too busy fighting to notice him taking her apart from a lone owl flying around circles.

All those months on the run has made her light to carry. He doesn't know where's going to go yet, but when he figures it out she will be by his side whether she likes it or not.

She's his prize for everything he's lost over the years. He deserves a prize or at least he thinks he does.

He wishes that girl was a Pureblood, but he's willing to accept that she's not.

She's beautiful that helps him a lot.

Once he gets her all cleaned up and healed, she will be even more beautiful.

She'll be like the pretty dolls his mother used to collect that he liked to look at when he were a child.


	30. Worth Something

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**_

 _ **Written for Hopscotch.**_

 _ **Prompts: Pairing Neville/Lucius.**_

Neville knows Lucius doesn't love him in the slightest. He's just another lover that Lucius will grow bored with and eventually abandon for the next person that captures his interests.

Neville can feel that day will be coming soon. Lucius doesn't even try to hide that he's looking for someone else.

He has no rights to feel bitter about it not really. Lucius isn't his never has been no he merely gets him when Narcissa is busy with one of her own lovers. Yet Neville does feel very bitter about it.

Lucius has used him for months, strung him along for months. And the he finds else will just throw him away like he was just a piece of rubbish.

Lucius didn't love him, but he loved Lucius and surely those feelings should count for something.

He's not asking for Lucius to stay with forever, but to not just brush him aside like he doesn't matter. It really wasn't too much to ask for after all those months together.

He doesn't tell Lucius, this because Neville wants him to figure out that he worth more than that after all that time together.


	31. Dreaming of Shadows

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Callie, my best friend.**

 **Pairing: Tom/Harry.**

His dreams are filled with the image of Tom Riddle. While his wife sleeps next to him his dreams of the person who kept trying to kill him.

He knows he shouldn't yearn for this person, but he does. Not the way he looked as Voldemort, but the handsome person he was as Tom Riddle.

He hates himself for wanting someone that is long dead and caused nothing but death and destruction.

But he does want him and he can never have him.


	32. Dark Attraction

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Dragonsrule18**

 **Pairing: Voldemort/Severus**

 **Set before Severus heard the prophecy**

He tells himself that he took the Dark mark because he was sick of being pushed around by the world which was true he was sick of it. What he won't allow himself to say out loud is that from the moment Regulus introduced him to the Dark Lord, he was attracted to him on a level that he couldn't even begin to explain.

All the Dark Lord has to do is look at him a certain way and Severus will do whatever he asks even if his morals object to it.

He knows the Dark Lord doesn't care about anyone but himself and that if he killed Severus, he'd feel nothing but Severus can't help what he feels for the Dark Lord.


	33. Sour Flower

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: James/Petunia**

 **He thinks that the only thing that makes Petunia not beautiful is the fact she never smiles. All she ever does is scowl, and it makes her look ugly. James has a theory that if she laughed really laughed, not just out of politeness, then her face would light up the way Lily's did.**

 **He tries to make her laugh, but nothing he says or does has any effect on her. She just stands there glaring at him with a scowl on her face.**

 **It's really a shame it is because he knew if she showed the world how beautiful she was, then maybe they might see her the way he did instead of the sour faced front she put on.**

 **He can see the beauty she has but she can't and neither can anyone else.**


	34. You Belong with Me

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Percy/Cho.**

She's smart, funny and loves Quidditch the perfect woman for him. Except she doesn't think so nope, she thinks she's perfect for a Muggle.

He has nothing against Muggles, but in this case he thinks she's better suited to someone of her own kind.

Someone who lived through the war against Voldemort and understands what it's like to lose loved ones.

Not get engaged who will never fully understand the wizarding world any more than most Purebloods understood the Muggle world.

Of course he respects her choice, but he wishes that she had chosen him instead and hopes that maybe one day she will.

Until then he will patiently wait for her.

Even if that means he has to wait forever, he'll do it. Because he knows that she belongs to him, but she doesn't, at least not yet she doesn't.


	35. Now She's Gone

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Hopscotch.**

 **Prompts: Umbridge (character), Romance (genre), Hogwarts (location)**

 **Pairing: Umbridge/Filch**

* * *

She arrives at Hogwarts, he knows that change is coming. That the spoilt little brats will finally learn that their consequences to their actions. She doesn't like him that he can sense from the way she talks to him, but he doesn't care. He's just grateful to have someone whose like minded at Hogwarts.

The little brats hate her, but then again, they hate anyone who doesn't pander to them. They start rebelling, but it's okay because she can handle them at least at first.

One moment she is there and the next she's gone, he's heartbroken about, but those snotty, arrogant brats are gleeful about her being gone.

He's alone again apart from Mrs Norris to keep him company. No more touching the blasted little snipes their manners or teaching them that the world doesn't revolve around them nor is it fair.

He misses her and her style of doing things at Hogwarts. The little brats mock him because now she's gone they know there is nothing he can do to punish them.


	36. Black Obsession

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/James.**

He doesn't know when his obsession started with her. If it was the moment he saw her at Grimmauld Place, ranting and raving at Sirius for disgracing the Black name or if gradually happened over a series of months.

He had heard Sirius mention his cousin before that day. He talked about how she was mad and dangerous, but the first time James saw her he didn't see that. No he saw only this pale, beautiful woman.

She didn't then nor now even notice his existence. All he is to her is another blood traitor that she hates without ever really knowing.

He is nothing in her eyes and she is everything in his eyes.

He wants her so much that his heart burns and body aches for her.

Only ever for her.

She is the beauty that haunts his dreams, she is his obsession.

She is Bellatrix.


	37. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Hopscotch.**

 **Prompts: Yellow (word) emotional (word), Helga Hufflepuff/Salazar Slytherin (pairing).**

 **Pairing: Helga/Salazar (Or as I like to call this pairing Ga Sal)**

The summer leaves begin to fall and she waits for him to return to her. The thought of him always makes her emotional, the way they used to be burnt into her memory forever.

Hogwarts is their home, but he left it and she doesn't know if he is ever coming back.

The yellow and red leaves rustle underneath her feet, she's seen so many seasons come and go with no sign of him.

Salazar had gone in the dead of night never even said goodbye or left a letter, he just left their home and her.

It was after another argument with Godric and yes, she had taken Godric's side, but not because she didn't love Salazar anymore. It was because she believed that Godric was right.

She still does but if Salazar came home, she'd sided with him all the time, whether she believed in what he saying or not.

Rowena tells her that he'll never come back to Hogwarts or to Helga.

But Helga won't let herself believe that because she loves him.


	38. In His Eyes

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing : Umbridge/ Filch**

No one but him can see how beautiful she is. She's a woman that shares a lot of same ideas as him.

She smiles and giggles, but inside she's bitter and sour like a lemon just like him.

They would make a perfect couple except she would never look at him twice because he's a Squib.

In her eyes he is worthless, someone who will always be a nobody.

He's used to people thinking that about him and it doesn't hurt when they think it, but with her its as painful as the moment he found out he didn't have magic.

He wishes that she could see beyond who has magic and who doesn't, but he knows she never will.

Still she was beautiful in his eyes even no one else thought that she was beautiful. He always would.


	39. You Were Never Mine

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Sirius/Lily.**

* * *

 _She lets out a laugh, but it sounds all wrong. It's too high pitch and bitter to both their ears. He doesn't know what to do or say to make her feel better._

 _She throws a wine glass at the wall, it shatters upon impact. She's breathing heavily and there's anger on her face._

 _He knows that he should try to make her feel better but he can't. That's the problem she was never his to comfort or keep safe. She's James and always has been._

 _He doesn't regret what they have shared, but it can't continue. It'd kill James if ever found out so he Sirius has to let her go. Even if it hurts them both, it doesn't matter if their heart breaks into pieces because they are the ones in the wrong._


	40. Blistering Love

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Non Canon Fun Challenge.**

 **Pairing: Bellatrix/Lucius.**

* * *

She's like an uncontrollable raging fire and he's been burnt by her too many times. Each time more painful than before, but still he crawls back to her.

She's no good for him and everyone can see it even himself, but he's weak and he needs her.

She relishes in his weakness and his pain, she feeds off it. He hates her nearly as much as he loves her, but she feels neither emotion for him.

He's just a toy that she likes to burn then mock when he comes back for more. He'll always come back for more even though each time is more painful than the last.


	41. Losing Belief

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Hermione/Rita.**

She's bitter and jaded by how the world works. It's a cold and lonely place. So when she meets Hermione Granger again, still full innocence after everything she's seen it draws her to the twenty year old Witch.

Her eyes still full of hope for things to change, but Rita knows one day Hermione will lose that look.

She just hopes that she isn't around to see it because it would be a shame to watch someone like Hermione become bitter.

She admires that Hermione has the strength, at least at the moment, to keep her ability to keep believing in people.

She has something that Rita lost a long ago. She still has hope and faith in the world.

When day Rita knows that Hermione will lose it, they always do.


	42. Last Moment

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for 24 hour Drabble Event.**

 **Prompt: Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington is executed after accidentally growing a tusk on Lady Greive.**

His heart beats wildly in his chest. Any minute the axe will fall and he will die. It was all a mistake, a stupid mistake and could reverse it if they handed him wand but they won't.

They are going to kill him instead and he's scared. He doesn't want to die, not today with a crowd cheering at immediate demise.

He had always wanted to die in bed while he slept, but that isn't going to happen.

The last thing he hears is the whooshing of the axe moving through the air. The last thing he feels is the tears on his face and pain, pain that he had never known before.


	43. Slytherin

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for November Event & Weekly Minor Character. **

**Character Blaise Zabini**

The Sorting Hat had wanted to place him in Ravenclaw, but he argued with it until it put him in Slytherin. He would have been better suited to Ravenclaw and there was a lot less pressure in Ravenclaw to behave a certain way towards Muggleborns and Half Bloods.

However, his mother would have been disappointed if he had ended up anywhere other than Slytherin. All of his mother's side of the family had been sorted into Slytherin since Hogwarts was built.

Blaise wasn't sure about his father's side of the family because his mother hated talking about his father or any subject to do with him.

He didn't even know his father's first or last name and Blaise sometimes wondered if his mother knew for sure who his father was.

At the time of his conception she had just married husband number three and had two lovers as well.

His mother was nicknamed the Black Widow by several of those in the Pureblood community because of how many husbands that had died, a few in suspicious circumstances.

Blaise knew that his mother wasn't a Saint, but still he never wanted to disappoint her.

Because even though she was greatly flawed, he still loved her and he knew that she loved him. That his mother would do whatever it took to keep him safe and protect him right up until she drew her final breath.

So he got himself sorted into Slytherin to make her because she was his mother and he loved her.


	44. Not One of Them

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for November Event & Hopscotch. **

**Prompts: Tom Riddle Jr/Hermione, conquering (word).**

He meets her one night down Knockturn Alley, she doesn't look like she belongs there with the women. They wear too much makeup and their clothes cling to their bodies.

She looks too much of a lady to be one of these women. Tom ought to know he's paid for the companies these women enough times.

He watches her tilt her head, daring him to go over to her. His curiosity conquering his resolve to make her come over to him, he walks over at a leisurely pace.

He buys her drinks all night long, she refuses to tell him what her name is. She gazes at him with both hatred and curiosity, but he doesn't understand why looks at him like that.

 *** L* I * N * E * B* R* E* A* K***

When he wakes he has a love bite on his neck, his money is gone and his head hurts.

He's alone with just a fuzzy memory of a woman who wouldn't tell him who she was.

He searches for her, but he doesn't find not until years later when he no longer uses the name Tom Riddle and she is only a teenager.

She is younger than when they met, but he sure it is her. He doesn't know how she managed to travel into the past only that she did and will.


	45. Crumbling Black Petals

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Unusual Ship Bingo.**

 **Pairing: Lily/Andromeda.**

She's younger than you, but only by a few years. You love Ted, but she's so very beautiful and you can't keep away from her.

You think the name Lily isn't beautiful enough her, you never tell her this when she's laying in your arms.

She's getting married soon and you fear that it'll be the end of you two.

You try to broach the subject of what you two actually are, but she brushes it aside and never wants to talk about it. The nights that you are not together, you wonder if she's thinking about you.

You count down the minutes, hours and days until you can see her again. She has become almost an obsession for you, but you don't care.

The only thing you care about is when you will get to see her again and what lie you'll use to Ted.


	46. Every Generation

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.**

 **Written for Astronomy Assignment 11.**

 **Title: Every Generation**

 **Summary: Every generation holds a celebration for the birth of their child, Abraxas did, Lucius is and one day Lucius' son will do the same thing.**

* * *

There is laughter and music playing around the room. A group of men are talking with their words slurred and their faces red from drinking too much while their wives glare silently from across the room. At the centre of these men is Lucius Malfoy, who along with his friends is celebrating the birth of his son.

This is his house, a house that has been passed down from father to son for generations and he can proudly carry on this tradition. While he celebrates his wife rests up stairs with her older sister reluctantly watching over her.

It does not bother her that she is missing the joyous celebration downstairs because the gift of her son is enough for Narcissa.

However, she knows that Lucius needs to show off that he has a male heir like Abraxas had done shortly after Lucius was born. It was Malfoy tradition to have all their friends and close associates at Malfoy Manor to mark the birth of a child. It is even more exuberant if the child is a boy.

They haven't picked a name out yet for their son who has been passed around the room like a delicate prize from person to person.

He currently is being held by his Grandmother who looks at him not with affection or curiosity, but with mild pleasure that her daughter produced the male heir that herself had never been cable of doing.

This little, nameless bundle of joy doesn't know that his father is now drunkly singing, his voice for once full of cheer.

He doesn't know that his mother rests content that she has a healthy son, nor that his aunt would prefer to be downstairs drinking instead of having to watch over her sister like tradition dictates.

Right now he is far too young to understand who the many peoples' arms he has been passed around too.

One day when he is older his father will tell him all the celebration and how it is his duty to do the exact same thing when his own child is born.

And he will hold this party in the exact same place as many other Malfoys had before him.


End file.
